


Goodbye

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e18 Requiem, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer - They are not mine but how I wish

 

Today is Leo funeral. I miss him he was my best friend for 40 years and now he’s gone what am I going to do.

“Jed it is time to go.”

“Have you spoken to CJ?”

“Yeah she asked if you would come see her before we go to the funeral.”

“Of course I will were is she?”

“Jed she is in her office.”

“Abby she is burying her husband in two hours she should be at home.”

“Jed goes see her she needs us and everyone else.”

“Were are the twins.”

“There here she did not want to leave them.”

“Abby what to I say what I do the twins are going to grow up with out there father.”

“You will be there tell them about Leo I no it’s not the same but CJ will need us and at least he got to see his girls.”

“Yeah anyway I will go see her.”

 

CJ office

“CJ”

“Sir”

“CJ today is Jed ok.”

“Ok.”

“Abby said you wanted to see me.”

“Yeah Leo told me to give this to you before the funeral.”

“He thought he was going to die last time and he wanted you to no a few things.”

WAH WAH WAH 

“AJ calm down mommy’s here. Please don’t wake up your sister.”

“How are they?”

“Oh there ok their what keeps me going they look so like him.”

WAH WAH WAH

“Oh came on Sammy come on calm down I no lets get you back to sleep.”

“Let me you relax.”

“Jed”

“Let me they are Leo’s and yours and I will always be there please.”

“Ok Sammy this is your grandpa Jed.”

“Who came up with that?”

“Leo it said it suited you and I agree.”

“AJ you are so like your daddy you both are even thought he is gone he is in you.”

“Sammy I have a lot of stories to tell you about your daddy and mommy I love you and will be there when ever you need me.”

“Sir”

“Curtis”

“Everyone is waiting for you and Mrs McGarry to join them.”

“Tell them we are on our way.”

“CJ you take AJ I will take Sammy.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s ok I wonder how they new you were here.”

“Toby drove me in so he has told everyone else knowing him.”

“Let’s go.”

 

Roosevelt Room

“Hello everyone.”

“Good evening Sir CJ” They all answered 

“Sir I’ll just…”

“CJ”

“Leave her Jed she doesn’t no what to do.”

“I just want to be there for her.”

“Then look after the girls she will be back soon.”

30 minutes later CJ still not back

“Abby please go see where she is please.”

“Ok Jed you look after the girls we will be leaving in 1/2 hour so get everyone ready to go for then ok.”

“Yeah just take care of CJ.”

“I will back soon.”

 

CJ office

“CJ”

“Abby I can’t I can’t….”

“CJ calm down its ok.”

“Leo can’t be gone were taken the kids to Disney land next month were having them christened were….. What am I supposed to do with out him Abby?”

“I don’t know you will figure it out.”

“Abby is Mallory here yet.”

“Yeah she arrived just after you left the room she is looking after the girls with Jed.”

“You know this was the first time I had been on my own I had the girl’s people around ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE ALONE sorry, sorry Abby I just miss him so much.”

“That’s ok we are leaving soon so do you want to be on your own or come back and be with everyone.”

“Is it ok if I stay here can someone come and tell me when it’s time to go could you ask Mallory to come and see me?”

“Yeah of course see you in a bit.”

 

Roosevelt Room

“Abby is she ok.”

“Yeah she just wants some time.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you seen Mallory?”

“Yeah she’s over there with Sam.”

“Thanks hon. I will be back in a minute.”

“Mallory.”

“Ma-ma”

“CJ wants to see you she’s in her office.”

“Thanks I will go see her. Abby is she ok.”

“Not really but I think she will be.”

“Thanks”

CJ office

“CJ”

“Mallory thank you for coming.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah your Dad has been writing letters since his first heart attack and told me what to do if he died and I have given the president his and this is yours and your son’s for when he’s older.”

“CJ did he write a letter to AJ and Sammy.”

“Yeah. Mallory he loved you more than he could say.”

“CJ he loved you and the girls and gave something to me to give to you if he died he told me to give it you when you gave me my letter this is for you.”

“Is your mother here?”

“Yeah that’s ok.”

“Yeah I just wanted to no.”

“Did daddy write a letter for mum?”

“Yeah”

“I’ll give it to her.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s ok you want to take a slow walk back to everyone.”

“Yeah ok I need to see the girls anyway.”

Roosevelt Room

“Jed”

“Abby what”

“CJ back.”  
“Hello everyone I would just like to say some words I now the president normally would but there is something Leo would like me to say to you all.”

“Leo wrote this after his last attack. Everyone you mean the world to me thought I have gone I will watch over you all. My girls, My friends, My family and I will not be far away not matter what you can always look to the stars and I am there I am in the wind in the words you speak as long as you talk about me I am never dead I am just in the other room think of me like this and remember me all my love Leo.”

“Jed.”

“Abby he new he new it would happen sometime that’s why he did this I wonder if CJ new deep down.”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Sir we are ready to go.”

“CJ come on.”

“Abby will you and the president travel with me please.”

“Yeah honey of course.”

The trip to the church was quiet even the babies were quiet.

Church

“Today we remember the live of Leo McGarry . He was a loving man a husband, father and friend. He was also a politician and a good man. I now ask his best friend and our president to say a few words.”

“Leo was my best friend for 40 years he was there for bad and good times when I got married he was my best man and both times he got married I was his I have seen him grow into a different man over the years. I have been there when all his children have been born. His girls mean everything to him he was the one who told me it didn’t matter what they do he would always be there for them. I now with a heavy heart invite his wife to the stand CJ McGarry.”

“Hello everyone not all of you have heard this but Leo asked me to say it twice and add something he said should be said at any funeral because it says a lot to people. Everyone you mean the world to me thought I have gone I will watch over you all. My girls, My friends, My family and I will not be far away not matter what you can always look to the stars and I am there I am in the wind in the words you speak as long as you talk about me I am never dead I am just in the other room think of me like this and remember me all my love Leo.

I do not stand at my grave and weep  
I’m not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sun on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.   
I am not there. I did not die. 

Leo this is from me to you.

You were my Heart   
You were my love   
You were my friend  
And even thought you have died  
You will always be that  
All my love  
You’re CJ

CJ returned to her seat.

“This is the day we remember our friends and think of what he as done in his life. I have been sent something sent to me by a Toby Zeigler who as asked because he can not come to get Sam Seabourn to read it for him.” 

“Ok”

“Toby writes. Hello everyone even thought I can not be there at this time I am thinking of you all especially CJ and the girl’s I miss you all and I wanted to tell you that today I remember the man that kept me on when he got rid of everyone on the team I wish I could have seen him one more time he was a great man and I will miss him and hope that all of you can forgive me so one day we can be together again Toby.”

(Sam there is a letter with this for CJ make sure it gets to her Toby.)

“Would anybody else like to speak before we go to Arlington?”

“Josh”

“CJ is it ok if I speak we all have got together and they have asked me to say what we want is that ok.”

“Yes Josh that is good.”

“Mal come on.”

“Ok”

“Hello today is a day that I will never forget it is a day I bury my second father Leo my boss, my Father and great friend he was different from most men he got the heart of two of the most beautiful women I have had a honour to no he also has three beautiful daughters and one of them are next to me Mallory.”

“When I was born my daddy was their. He has always been their one way or another. He was there when I made him a Grandfather and at the same time he was getting ready to be a daddy again my sisters are him and CJ in so many words. Also most of you who new him close will no that is family were important and he would do anything for us. He as three son’s one daughters and a Brother which who are not biologically his family but they are and he would not change any of us he loved us the way we are.”

“I lost my sister when I was young and stayed with Leo and his family and they helped me he was always there when we needed him to be and I know none of us would change that. When he told us he and CJ were getting married we wanted to no how we had no idea they were going out together and when she told us she was pregnant we were all dumb struck but now look we have three reminders of Leo and they are his real legacy they will grow up and we will see him in them like we do in Mal so my friend father boss sleep we will look after them and watch after them all our love Dad sleep and rest you deserve it.”

“Sleep daddy we will remember you. You are in the next room not far from us and keep watch see from above your girl’s growing up and sons learn how to be like you my daddy sleep and rest you deserve it love you always daddy.”

“Now we will end the service singing the Lord’s Prayer….”

Arlington

“CJ are you ok I can take the girl’s.”

“Abby I am ok the girl’s are a sleep but could you take AJ and I’ll take Sammy.”

“Yeah of course.”

“Abby is she ok of faking it for everyone.”

“Oh yeah she is faking it see will break down soon.”

“We are here to bury our brother Leo.”

“CJ”

“Donna take her please…”

“Yeah of course.”

While they watch the small service while the lowered Leo to his grave CJ finally let it go all she had been holding in for days.

“Mrs Bartlet.”

“Donna”

“Swap places CJ needs you.”

“Yeah Jed swap places with Donna CJ is finally letting go.”

“CJ I’ve got you its ok.”

“Abby I miss him so much it hurts it hurts so much what I do…”

“Shh Shh its ok its ok do you want Jed?”

“Yeah please.”

“Jed she needs you swap places.”

“CJ I’ve got you let it out.”

“Jed”

“Yeah Leo been lowered do you want to say good bye.”

She just nods

“Ok”

“Bye my Leo wait for me.”

She laid a white rose on the coffin then they lowered it then the priest said.

“Ash to ashes dust to dust.”

Then it was done Leo was gone they went back to the white house for the wake.

The End


End file.
